


Forget Me Not (before it's too late)

by psycho_show



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kinda, Memory Alteration, Spoilers for EBF5, idk how to tag, maybe?? - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycho_show/pseuds/psycho_show
Summary: He's standing in front of me again. He doesn’t know me. This is new. I thought waking up in a new house meant a sequel to last time. Not this round I guess....I stare blankly ahead at what’s caused this whole mess. I don’t know what to feel. Rage? Sadness? I’m not sure. I see my friends ready to fight. Maybe if we beat it, they’ll remember.But who really cares?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Forget Me Not (before it's too late)

**Author's Note:**

> First work here and it's for a fandom that's kind of dead
> 
> yeet
> 
> anyway just in case you didn't see, spoilers (kinda) for EBF5
> 
> so you have been warned

He's standing in front of me again. He doesn’t know me. This is new. I thought waking up in a new house meant a sequel to last time. Not this round I guess. 

I so desperately want to tell him everything, but he probably wouldn’t believe me. Besides, he’s a cat.

I have to keep pretending.

For everyone and everything’s sake.

.  
.  
.

And now it’s her again. Yep. Just as I thought. This time, we aren’t supposed to know each other. 

Yet here we are, still meeting up. Funny how the player works. 

And now here we are. Me, a cat, and a mage. Just like our first adventure.

.  
.  
.

Ah, and now it’s her. I thought because of last emulation, she would be excluded from this one. I was wrong. Now it’s like the beginning of our fourth adventure.

Now our team just needs one more member before we’re all back together. Well, if it weren’t for our healer getting kidnapped. And by him, no less. I guess it just wanted to keep up apart as much as possible. 

.  
.  
.

We got our mage back. The gang’s almost back together. Now we just need our old friend the gunner. Guess we’ll have to do this like we did the second time.

Beat him absolutely senseless.

And it works. Now everyone’s back together again. 

But of course, I’m the only one who remembers.

.  
.  
.

All the years and adventures. 

All the time spent.

Gone.

.  
.  
.

I stare blankly ahead at what’s caused this whole mess. I don’t know what to feel. Rage? Sadness? I’m not sure. I see my friends ready to fight. Maybe if we beat it, they’ll remember. 

But who really cares? 

…

I guess I do.

.  
.  
.

It’s over. They’re starting to remember. 

I feel… happy.

It’s the first time in a while I’ve felt that. I suppose that’s a bad thing.

Oh well. 

.  
.  
.

I sit alone in a field of flowers.

It’s quiet.

I grab the nearest flower to braid into my hair. It’s a habit I’ve picked up.

It’s a Forget-Me-Not.

Hah.

Too late for that.


End file.
